1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there is a widespread use of image forming apparatuses mainly including printers and copiers, and there is also a widespread use of techniques related to various elements of image forming apparatuses. Among image forming apparatuses, there are image forming apparatuses employing an electrophotographic system in which in many cases, a photoreceptor (image holding member) is charged using a charging device and an electrostatic latent image having a potential different from the surrounding potential is formed on the charged photoreceptor to form a pattern to be printed. The electrostatic latent image formed in this manner is developed by a toner, and then is finally transferred onto a recording medium such as a recording sheet.